Clock synchronization protocols, e.g. NTP (Network Time Protocol) and IEEE1588-2008, are used for a precision clock synchronization of networked measurement and control and commonly integrated in communication network and computer network systems such as an Ethernet. The accuracy of these mechanisms is important as it affects the accuracy of clock in local system. Increasingly, sub-nanosecond accuracy is required to achieve high performance applications, especially when there are numerous number of network nodes. However, clock synchronization protocols, such as IEEE1588, insert specific frames from a media access controller (MAC). This requires additional overhead and additional bandwidth of the network.